A shady deal
by aldemi334
Summary: OC story, Varmello Affair, the proud shopkeeper of "Affair's", home to every charm or enchantment of Vale. But when someone needs something a bit more powerful, he also takes care of those deals.


It was a sunny day in Vale, the birds chirped, there was a warm breeze and a peaceful feeling on the air. On a side of the street there was a shop with a board saying "Affair's". The place was a bit shady and the interior of the shop didn't compliment it. It was a single room with various wardrobes and stands with charms, tarot cards, skulls.. magic thingies if you catch my drift. On the back of the room, next to a closed curtain there was a large desk with various papers and office materials on it. Behind there was a man with his paperwork. The man had shoulder length black hair with violet strands on its back and green tips on the front. The man was dressed smartly, a suit jacket with a purple shirt underneath combined with black jeans and dress shoes. He had a skull necklace painted with green and lilac motives. The man was relaxed, a slow day by any standards, the hour of closing would come and he would go home to get a good sleep. That's what he thought before a certain yellow beauty appeared at the front door. She started to look around the shop, picking some articles up and putting them back after a bit. Vermello, as the good shopkeeper that he was, suggested some items.

-"Hello Miss, if you're looking for luck charms for Hunters in training they are on the 3rd alley."

The blonde snapped at the mention of her profession and looked at Vermello.-"And what makes you think I'm a hunter in training", she questioned with a playful smile.

-""Perfect, this is a playful one, keep it low, relaxed and I will end this day with more Lien and possibly not a destroyed local."" thought Vermello.

-"If you must know, besides the confidence you carry yourself, your weapons aren't exactly hidden and I can assure you civilians don't usually have your fashion sense or stance. But I suppose you are here for something, what is it?."

-"I just wanted some fortune telling and finding someone."

"The fortune telling I can do but what makes you think I am an information broker with that kind of resources?"

"I never said you were an information broker, Affair, plus you have quite the reputation."

"I hope good, well, then let's go, I have the back store prepared for the deals."

"""That and enough Dust traps to turn into a dust a Deathstalker."""

Vermello and Yang went into the back store behind the curtain. It was a dimly lit room with a metal table on its middle with two chairs, no furniture whatsoever or other objects, **at least on sight** , Vermello sat on the further one while Yang sat on the nearest to the entrance.

"Now let's start with the usual routine, first your hand."

"What?"

"Your hand, it's just a little step to prepare the whole deal, you don't worry, I never take anything I'm not given."Vermello said with a little smirk at the end.

They shaked hands and you could see a little trail of Aura forming up if you were looking for it.

"Let's start, what do you want?"Direct and blunt, with this kind of people it's always the best option, let their minds workout all the little ifs or buts and they will find some reason to start violence.

"I want to find a woman, this is her photo." Yang gave the photo to Vermello. """Black hair, waist length, red and black outfit, Dust weapon, red eyes, well, I would have to be blind to don't see the similarities, so a missing mother, that looks promising,"""

"Can you find her?" Yang cut Vermello's thoughts but he easily offered a smile and answered.

"Yes" during a moment Yang's face light up, "but" and now the metaphorical light bulb exploded" to find your mother, please don't try to deny it, it's painfully obvious, I would need something that belonged to her or something that resembles her." Given the face of Yang, Vermello guessed that she didn't have neither. "Or and hear me out this is going to get tricky a sample of a family member"

and here comes back Yang's face. "But the "spell" would be a lot weaker and it wouldn't be so exact". Said Vermello while walking to the storage room. After some minutes, he came back with a compass. "I knew I still had one of this, look, this is the deal, I need a good strand of your hair, and save the red eyes of murder for the bad boys, this is not a negotiating matter." Vermello pulled out a knife and cut a bunch of strands from Yang's hair. He didn't know what was more surprising, how she acted like he was cutting his finger or how she cuddle her hair like he just raped her. After that, Vermello put them in the chamber of the compass and covered it with Aura. """Now, the funny part.""" Yang was going to get the compass but Vermello retracted his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah, first the payment, then the deal" Yang frowned

"How much?"

"This not a matter of money, it's a matter of favors, you see these little gang of thugs have lately been harassing me and my poor clients asking for "protection", so as much as I would like to take care of them, they would just send more and more qualified. That's where you enter, I want you to get to this place and crash it down, make sure they don't give more problems." Vermello handed her a card with "The Club" written and a direction.

"You want me to act as an enforcer?"

"Yes, basically, and remember no deal, no compass, your decision."

Yang was thinking about it, after she was supposed to be a huntress not solving gang problems. Although they are a gang attacking a shop, so there was the possibility of police letting her free without much questions. Plus the offer of finding her mother was too alluring for her.

"I accept."

"I knew you would, let's sign the deal, your hand please."

Yang gave him her hand and during a moment she saw a purple flame in his eyes along with green lines on his clothes. The shadows seemed to rise from the floor, hovering around them. And as fast as they appeared, they dissipated again and she was out the shop. A confused Yang just asked herself "What I have gotten myself into?". Later, she was riding Bumblebee to the shady side of Vale, after all she needed to wreck a club.


End file.
